


...

by geverstar



Series: Original Works/Poetry [26]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Breakups, F/F, F/M, Freeform, Gay, Lesbian, M/M, Poetry, Transgender, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 11:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17182112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geverstar/pseuds/geverstar
Summary: Night after nightYou made me thinkThat maybe believeing in myself wasn’t good enough





	...

Night after night

You made me think

That maybe believeing in myself wasn’t good enough

Night after night

I cried myself to sleep

To keep those lingering thoughts at bay

Coldness seeps into the air but I don’t care because

Night after night

I dream of you

Your blonde white hair shining through the moonlight night

In the frosty air

Our promise forgotten

Threres no everlasting cheers

Just you and me


End file.
